


男朋友是只猫

by chunchw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw





	男朋友是只猫

1.  
皮克捡到了一只猫。脏兮兮的，扯着他的裤脚“喵喵”地哀求他。皮克叹了一口气，弯下腰嫌弃地把它拎了回家。猫被拎疼了，沿着皮克的手臂攀上去，舒舒服服地躺在他怀里。顺便弄脏了皮大爷新买的白衬衫。  
皮克：我已经把猫粮扔了，饿不死你。

2.  
皮克费了九牛二虎之力终于把脏猫按在温水池里，一手抓着猫爪子，一手给马裤拨电话。  
“嘟嘟嘟——”  
“操。巴尔特拉又不接电话！我怎么会有个这么傲娇的男朋友！”皮克还想着用猫这个借口哄哄马裤，现在看来只能求救于有养猫经验的科克了。  
猫狠狠地抓了一下皮克的手表示不满。  
皮克：妈的你信不信我把你丢出去？？

3.  
小猫很挑食。  
皮克把整个冰箱里的食物都在猫盘里放了一遍，最后猫只吃了三文鱼——连猫粮都不吃。  
皮克摸着猫毛说：“你怎么和那个酷爱寿司的人一样？他要是在他非得和你抢。”

4.  
小猫很缠人。  
皮克在客厅里给它搭了一个小窝。可猫偏不，直接窜到皮克的床上在马裤平时睡的枕头上窝好，任皮克怎么撵都不挪窝。  
半夜皮克醒来的时候发现怀里多了团毛绒绒的玩意儿。

皮克：完蛋了，到时候巴尔特拉又要把毛一根根捡起来问是哪个炮友的，我说是猫毛他会信吗？

5.  
第二天晚上，皮克出门去夜店玩了，小猫独自在家。猫生气地用爪子抓地板砖，在皮克喜欢的地毯上撒尿，就差纵火了。  
凌晨，猫混混沌沌要睡着的时候，皮克回来了，还带着个男人。猫从沙发上跳下来，冲上去对着那个妖艳贱货就是一顿挠。  
约炮对象想要还手，皮克警告他如果敢碰一下猫明天就去告他虐待动物。最后还是皮克把猫抓了回来，放怀里安抚着。至于约炮对象嘛，早就摔门走了。  
皮克：你就是他派来监控我的恶魔！

6.  
皮克觉得他一定是在做梦。早上醒来的时候怀里居然多了一个光溜溜的男人？定睛一看竟然是在和他冷暴力的巴尔特拉？不应该是只猫吗？？？  
皮克：马裤我的猫呢？？？  
马裤指了指自己。  
皮克：你还能变回去不？  
马裤：我也不知道。  
皮克：哦，日之。


End file.
